


[Podfic] Flight 311

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 Not Pictured, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, VM Fic Club Trope-A-Palooza 2020, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Immediately following 2.22 Not Pictured.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Flight 311

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight 311](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396701) by [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading one of my stories to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/8:05). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza (July 2020) sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/6f4p5r4y75pg9z8/Flight311_AmyPC.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Flight 311](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396701)

 **Author and Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)

 **Length:** 08:05

 **Listen at Dropbox.com:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6f4p5r4y75pg9z8/Flight311_AmyPC.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
